Boy Trouble
by FoxTail17
Summary: With her new personality, Hinata has attracted almost every boy in Konoha, especially Kiba and Naruto. Will she have to choose her mate to settle the fights about who gets her? Why does Gaara care so much? Why don't you read it? Pairings might not be in
1. New Personality

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm making a new story to end my writer's block on Riko the Miko. It might be little long but I hope you enjoy it. This is a story about a new found girl in Hinata. She just happened to be the friend of Temari. Hmmm. I wonder how Hinata got like that. (Hehe!) Just read on.

In the Hyuga mansion, a young girl trotted down the stairs, happening to be Hinata, but what was strange was…. her. She came into the kitchen where Neji and her father sat at a bar eating breakfast. Neji took a short glimpse of her and turned back around. Realizing what he just saw, Neji swiftly turned to see her. He dropped a piece of toast on the ground, his mouth wide open.

"H-Hinata?" was all that Neji could say, being speechless of this new found girl. She glanced at him to show she had his attention.

"Hm?" She hummed. She walked over to her father, who was not noticing her new personality until he saw her clothes. Neji, still in shock, didn't say anything.

"Hinata Hyuga, what on Earth are you wearing?" Her father lectured.

"Clothes. What else, dad?" Hinata said in a smart alecky tone. She took his toast out of his hands and bit it.

"What kind of clothes are those?" He pointed to the mini skirt she had on. What also shocked him was the shirt. It was a navy blue halter top, barely covering her chest. She had to pull it up every now and then to cover them up. She had on a blue jean jacket that had the last two buttons buttoned up, leaving the top to reveal her shirt. Her normal, toeless and heelless ninja shoes turned into boots that went to her knees. The mini skirt was also jean. Her hair was in two short pony-tails that showed her wonderful face. Her banes were pulled back also.

'They're normal everyday clothes. Why are you so worked up about them?" Hinata asked as she looked in their refrigerator for something to drink. Her father was getting angry with his new daughter.

"You're not leaving this house looking like that! Now go upstairs and change this instant!" Her dad pointed to the stairs just feet away from them. Hinata sighed and explained what happened.

"Last week, I was over a Temari's house. She invited me for a girl discussion about something, about me being the shy girl and quiet mouse. So we went shopping and picked up some cute clothes. At first I thought it wasn't a good idea, but look at me now dad!" Hinata opened her arms wide to show her outfit. Her father was infuriated with her now.

"HINATA INZANAMI HYUGA! IF YOU DON'T GET UPSTAIRS-" Her father started. She cut him off.

"Or what? Send me off to get killed in the ninja world? I'm leaving to see Temari so if you need me, just call me on my cell. Bye Neji. Tell Hanabi that I can't play dolls with her again. You have to. Bye dad." Hinata picked up a backpack laying on the counter and power-walked outside of the mansion, leaving a petrified Neji and a raging father, and a mad Hanabi.

"DAD! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY DOLLS WITH NEJI! LAST TIME HE USED BYAKUGAN TO SEE THROUGH-" Hanabi was cut off by the pale hand of the sweating, oh so genius Neji.

"What did she say, Neji?" His uncle, in this case, asked.

"Nothing! You know kids these days! They say the darnest things!" Neji replied with a nervous smile, while Hanabi struggled to get his hand off of her mouth.

Hinata was walking throught the town, getting unneeded attention from way older guys.

"Can I get some fries with that shake?" Someone out of the blue said. Hinata just put her head down and walked a little faster.

"Can I get a big helping of that!" Another said. Hinata just rolled her eyes and blurted.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE JAILED FOR MOLESTATION, RAPE OR STATGETORY RAPE, COME AND GET ME BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH A GIRL WHOSE FATHER IS A MASTER AT THINGS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD OF THEN ABCK THE HELL OF YOU DAMN PERVERTS!" Hinata took a relieving sigh and no more comments were heard after that.

'Finally! I can walk in peace!' Hinata thought with a small smile. She looked around at things that passed by. One thing was there while another was over there. Soon, Hinata bumped into a soft object that happened to have fur.

"OOO! Warm fur." Hinata rubbed her cheek against the thing and smiled.

"Excuse me miss- wait. Hinata??" Kiba called. Akakmaru was the thing she was rubbing against. After realizing who it was, Hinata's eyes shot open and rapidly backed away from Kiba. She blinked uncontrollably and stared at him. He, too, stared back at her.

"Hey Kiba! How's it goin'?" Hinata asked as she broke the awkward silence between her and Kiba.

'Gosh! Hinata looks hot!' Kiba thought as he almost choked on his own spit. He gulped one huge gulp before answering.

"Ummmm…. Good! You?" Kiba tried not to think impure thoughts about him and Hinata, which wasn't any use at all. The pictures began dominating his mind with them. He began to stutter in his speech and sweat.

"Oh. Me too. I got a new outfit! You like?" Hinata examined herself with a smile, thinking that it was perfect.

'When did Hinata get so.. out-there?' Kiba thought, forgetting Hinata's question.

"Kiba? Do you like my outfit of not?" hinata was closer to him now. He began to blush a bright velvet color. He was surprised she was this close to him with this new personality.

"It's really….. creative. A perfect look for you!" Kiba tried to hide his blush under his coat or by Akamaru, who was looking annoyed at Kiba.

"Arf, arf." Went the little dog. He jumped out of his coat, revealing the blush.

"Are you okay, Kiba? Have you come down with a fever? You're awfully red." Hinata's soft hands touched the forehead of Kiba.

"Maybe it's the jacket. Take it off." Hinata demanded. Kiba felt another outrageous bush coming on, but he did as he was told.

"Hinata, since when did you start calling me just Kiba? What happened to Kiba-_kun_?" Kiba asked as he took off the jacket, showing a white t-shirt.

"I don't know. I guess now." Hinata looked at a pink wrist watch on his arm and panicked.

"Oh gosh, Kiba! I'm sorry but Temari is going to kill me if I don't get to her house in like 5 seconds! I'm already late! Bye Kiba!" Hinata ran off from Kiba. He didn't get to say bye, though he wanted her to stay.

"Why must she be so hot?" Kiba cried to the sky.

As Hinata was on her short journey, she bumped into her crush, Naruto, who happened to be eating ramen.

A/N: just something I'm doing for the time being. So who liked the first chapter? It was like 3 in the morning I did this. Lol… I stay up… Anyways, I don't know how long it will be so just keep reading and reviewing!


	2. Accidents Happen

A/N: Ok. I'm bored and is till having writer's block on Riko the Miko. So this is the second chapter of Boy Trouble. On the last chapter, Hinata showed off her new assets to Neji, her father and Kiba. (Note: Izanami is not her REAL middle name if you all wondered.) This time, she bumped into Naruto. How will this new girl affect Naruto? Read please!

Hinata bumped into her crush Naruto, who happened to have ramen. He slurped and slurped until..

"AHHHH! I HAVE RAMEN ON MY NEW OUTFIT!" Hinata screamed. The liquid ran down her top and onto the ground. Naruto stumbled and almost couldn't hold his ramen. Hinata forgot about her little crush on him and gave an evil glare.

"How dare you spill that ramen on me!" Hinata took the collar of his normal orange and blue outfit with this amazing force. Naruto, paralyzed at the moment, just stared into the colorless and raging eyes of Hinata, but admiring her clothes.

"H-hello, Hinata-c-chan! You-you look re-really nice t-to-d-day." Naruto commented, calming Hinata off a bit. She let go of him, making him fall to the ground and spill his ramen all over his head. Hinata giggled at the site.

"Could you help me out a bit?" Naruto held out his hand with something in it.

"Sure, fox boy." Hinata held out her hand, knowing he didn't like being called fox boy. At that instant she felt a squish of scattered things in her hand. She looked at Naruto's expression, having his usual smile into a burst of laughter.

"Ugh! I just got a manicure!" Hinata briskly wiped the ramen noodles off of her hand and glared at Naruto, who was staring at her with a dreamy look.

"Since I'm here," Naruto stood up, "I heard that you had a thing for me, right?" Naruto dusted the dirt off of him.

"Yeah. I guessed the people who told you were right. I _had_ a big crush on you, but not anymore." Hinata said in a confident voice. Naruto's smile became a disappointed frown. It was like she just broke his face into a million pieces.

"What! I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me! I always liked you!" Naruto began to have a tantrum, like a three year old not having the most perfect toy in the world. She sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Naruto, you are a nice boy, just not my type. I'm sorry if I broke your chance. I thought you liked that pink haired Sakura girl. I have to go now. See ya!" Hinata walked away without any guilt. Naruto, dumbfounded, was standing there confused and his mouth wide open. He froze in that last spot, seeing the free Hinata trail off onto the rest of the road as Naruto began to see a little ant sized being. He just walked off to the ramen bar.

'WHY ME?' Naruto yelled in his mind, also slapping himself.

"**_Hey, kit. Got girl trouble?" _**The Kyuubi in Naruto asked.

"Yeah. She use to like me but now she doesn't. She's become a new person." Naruto replied back.

"_**I don't have anything to tell you but brush it off. Did you try asking her out?"**_

"Yeah, but she said she thinks I'm nice but I'm not her 'type'."

"**_Oh. Tough one. I don't have any advice. See ya."_** The voice vanished.

"Yeah. Tough one." Naruto thought

Hinata walked freely as the wind blew her hair. She looked around for a house with green shutter that had a beige color.

'I can't find it. Everyone's house is the same. I wish I didn't forget her address! I have no choice.' Hinata dreadfully thought. She did hand signs and activated her Byakugan.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled out loud. She searched inside the houses.

'That's not it. Temari doesn't have a pink room. Nope, that's not it either. She would never have a doll collection. Wait maybe- WHOA! SHE DEFINITELY WON'T HAVE THAT!' Hinata yelled in her mind. She ran passed the house and continued to search. She then paused and saw a spiky, blonde haired person in her room reading a book on 'How to Torture Your Brother(s).' Hinata thought it was odd but went up to the door way.

"Ugh! When is she ever going to get here!" Temari yelled. She got up from her room and stomped to the door. She opened it up and saw a surprised Hinata with a fist in the air, indicating she was about to knock. Temari gave a smile before talking to her.

"FINALLY! I thought you were dead or something! Hurry up and come in!" Temari pulled Hinata in the house and closed the door. She had on some shorts that stopped midway to her thigh and a shirt that said, 'Taken, but my boyfriend doesn't mind' in aqua colors. The base of the shirt was black.

"I'm sorry. I bumped into some people and my boring dad and annoying cousin kept me. I talked back to my dad. He wanted me to change clothes but I ignored him and told him I was going to your house. Oh and cute outfit! Jealousy here!" Hinata looked at the shirt.

"I have my ways. Come on to my room." Temari waved her in back and forth to show to come on. Hinata followed behind. They came to a room that was a purple color with posters of Evanescence, Linkin Park, and Taking Back Sunday. Hinata admired the room and thought it was pretty cool. (Note: I listen to the bands Temari listens to.)

"Cool room! I'm so jealous!" Hinata dropped her stuff down and sat on the soft bed of Temari, which had a dark purple cover on it.

"Stop flattering me! I'm thinking you want to become me!" Temari smiled and playfully nudged Hinata.

"What can I say! So what did you want me for?" Hinata asked, this time more serious.

"Boys." Temari smirked.

"What!" Hinata had a surprised expression.

"You heard me! Boys. Do you want me to start off?" Temari asked her.

"It would be better." Hinata told her.

"Well. You know that Shikamaru guy?" Temari asked her.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I think he's hot! He is soo cute in his own little way! Every time I see him, it's like I'm in heaven. One time, I saw him without a shirt!" Teamri jumped off her bed and stood up, using her hands to express how she felt.

"Wow. I don't like him, although I heard he has someone on his eyes. She happens to be a blonde. I don't know if it's you or Ino, but he said she was more of the tomboyish type." Hinata smiled to tell that it just had to be Temari..

"AH! It might be me! I hope he likes me! Ino is just too girly. (Note: I do like Ino, but in this case, Temari doesn't.) Now tell me who you like. Is it still Naruto?"

"Nope. I told him I didn't like him anymore. I like-" Juat as Hinata was about to say who she liked, Gaara came in, looking all evil and what not.

"I'm hungry, Temari. Fix me something." Gaara demanded instead of asking. Temari sighed.

"Go fix a bowl of cereal of something! I have a guest over." Temari threw a pillow at him as he closed the door. Hinata, on the other hand, was staring at him the whole time.

"I don't like my brothers! So annoying!" Temari laid back on her bed, hugging one of her other pillows.

"Sooo hot." Hinata said in a dull manor. Temari sat up and turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's hot?" Temari asked. Her eyes became big. "GAARA?! YOU LIKE GAARA?!" Temari yelled. Hinata covered her mouth, making a slight slap also.

"Shhhh! He might hear you!" Hinata glanced back to see if Gaara would bust in at any moment.

"Did someone call me?" Gaara asked in his deadly, raspy voice.

"Nooooo! We said Taara! We were talking about a girl named Taara! We have an imaginary friend and her name is Taara!" Hinata nervously said as her hand was still placed on Temari's mouth.

"Whatever." He closed the door again. Hinata collapsed to the group, taking her grip from Temari's mouth.

"I can't believe it! You like my brother! AH! What is you become my sister in-law!" Temari shook Hinata from the shoulders.

"Back-up about two centuries! I'm only 13! You're brother is 14! (Note: A time skip happened.) Anyways, why would he like a person like me?"

"You never know! I've seen Gaara little close to you! Remember last week when we went to get some ramen and Gaara, WILLINGLY, sat by you?" Temari said.

"He had no choice. You were sitting by me and I was the second to the last seat. Plus, the last seat by you already had Kankuro. Where is Kankuro anyways?" Hinata asked.

"In his room. Want to go see what he's doing?" Temari got up from the bed.

"Ok. Let's just- WHOA!" Hinata felt Temari's hand tugging her down the hallway of their house.

"Be quiet!" Temari tip toed to Kankuro's door and sneakily cracked it.

"Hello Mr. Cookie! Are you having a nice day? Here, have some nice tea!" Kankuro imaginably poured some tea by a raggedy bear.

"I didn't forget about you, Ms. Sugar!" Kankuro again, poured invisible tea in a cup by a beat up pony doll. Temari and Hinata started giggling, and rather loudly. Kankuro's head shot up and saw a flash of blond and navy blue in the doorway.

"Temari? TEMARI! I TOLD YOU TO NOT SPY ON ME WHEN I'M WITH MY DO- I MEAN PUPPETS!" Kankuro yelled as he got up and slammed the last bit of space shut by the door.

"What did I witness?" Hinata was giggling uncontrollably and almost fell on the floor laughing.

"I don't know!" Temari had tears coming down her eyes as she wiped them away.

"Come on back to my room!" Temari was holding her stomach and holding on to the walls for balance, as the same with Hinata. They came back to the purple room and sat back on the bed.

"What kind of brother is that!" Hinata pointed her thumb back into the direction of Kankuro's room.

"I can't wait to tell all the others!" Temari said.

"Others?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Sakura and Tenten are coming soon, so just sit back and relax. What is that spot on your shirt?" Temari pointed to the wet spot on Hinata's shirt where Naruto spilled ramen on her.

"Oh. Naruto spilled ramen on me. I forgot to tell you." Hinata held out the shirt.

"Here, put this shirt on for the time being." Temari tossed a blue shirt to her.

"Ok. Turn around." Hinata held the shirt in her hands.

"Ok." Temari turned the other direction.

"So when are they coming?" Hinata asked.

The door bell rang.

"I guess now." Temari was about to open the door until Gaara burst through.

"Temari your guests-" Gaara was but off by the shirtless Hinata. Luckily, he only saw her back.

"GAARA! GO AWAY!" Temari shoved Gaara out of the door way.

"AHHHH!" Hinata shrieked. She scattered around the room, looking for a place to hide herself.

"I didn't see anything." Gaara covered his eyes.

"MOVE!" Temari again shoved him. Kankuro answered the door.

"Hello ladies. Come in. Temari is in her room with Hinata." Kankuro smiled.

"Thanks, Kankuro." Tenten said as she held a medium sized bag that was a silver color.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sakura replied, having a pink bag. (Note: DUH!) They walked into a hallway where Temari was yelling at Gaara, Gaara covering his eyes, and Hinata blushing like crazy no with the shirt on.

"I SAID GOOD-BYE!" Temari, never doing this, punched Gaara which sent him flying down the hallway, and landing under Sakura's dress.

"Huh?" Gaara uncovered his eyes. (Note: VERY bad idea..)

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled. She picked him up, off the ground, and kicked him back to Temari's room. Sakura had rage in her eyes.

"BYE GAARA!" Temari then picked up Gaara and threw him in his room.

"That was a hassle." Temari said, finally catching her breath.

"Yeah. My foot hurts now. Hey, anyways. Hey Hinata." Sakurasaid, not knowing the new Hinata.

"Hey everybody!" Tenten said out of the blue.

"Hey Tenten and Sakura." Hinata said in a confident voice again, which confused Sakura and Tenten.

"Is that actually you, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and please, don't call me Hinata-chan. It's too proper and goodie goodie." Hinata came from her little hiding spot behind Temari.

"Nice skirt!" Tenten commented.

"Thanks. Temari got it for me." Hinata replied.

"And cute shoes!" Sakura added.

"Well let's hurry up and start this thing." Temari gestured for everyone to come in.

"Let's start with discussing the races." Tenten said as she and Sakura dropped their stuff on the floor.

A/N: Ok. I know it was a long second chapter but I wanted to put as much detail in there as I could. I think this story will be a big hit myself. Plus, it's a cliffe! HA! You'll just have to review and read more! Please and thank you!


	3. More Discussions

A/N: Hello, my minions. Ok. RANDOM! I couldn't help it anymore! I just HAD to update this story! If this story is boyfriend related in any way, it's because my friends at school tease me about I like my friend. It's typical in friendships, right? I even said I liked him front in front of him. I'm must be REALLY brave to do that. I like my other friend who hangs out with him. I'm so weird. Anyways, on with the story.

"Um, what race?" Hinata asked, clueless. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Temari bonked herself on the head for forgetting to tell her.

"Oh I must have forgotten! This weekend is the Annual Konoha Races and Tsunade-sama put us in charge since the boys did it last year." Temari explained at little fast to Hinata, but she calculated it in her brain.

"Temari's in charge of the balloon fights, Teten's in charge of the wheel-barrel racing, you're in charge of the tug-o-war, Ino's in charge of the pie eating contest, that pig she is, and I'm in charge of the inflatable races. This is all this weekend!" Sakura clapped her hands and jumped on her knees.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! I can't wait to see Neji's face stuffed in pie! What a Kodak moment!" Hinata cheered.

"I just hope he doesn't throw up or his stomach tightens up." Tenten said in a worried face.

"Why do you care so much about Neji, huh Tenten?" Temari asked with a knowing smile. All heads turned to her as she began to blush a vibrant red that couldn't be hidden.

"N-no reason. I-I just care for a teammate. That's all-" Tenten was cut off by Hinata.

"Oh stop with the stalling! We all know you liked Neji since the first grade, Tenten." Hinata commented with a tired look.

"How did you know!" Tenten tried to hide her knowing blush.

"Well, we see how you talk only about Neji at slumber parties and how you blush when he's around you." Sakura noted.

"It's not like we don't know that you like Sasuke, Sakura." Hinata teased.

"Don't remind me. What he did last week was sooo UNCOOL!" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"He only said he doesn't like the color pink." Temari started to giggle.

"I'll get Sasuke if I have to dye my hair!" Sakura declared while folding her arms across her chest.

"Anyways, don't any of you think Shikamaru is hot! I mean, come on! He is sooo sexy! I even saw him with his shirt off!" Temari hugged her pillow as she thought about the moment.

"WHAT?! You like Shikamaru?! Have you lost your damn mind?" Tenten asked in a disgusted mannor.

"Whatever! I think he likes me! Hinata told me he liked the tomboyish type! I don't think Ino likes playing football!" Temari said in victory.

"Shikamaru is just a lazy old boy with no sense." Sakura said.

"AT LEAST SHIKAMARU ISN'T EMO!" Temari yelled.

"AT LEAST SASUKE ISN'T LAZY!" Sakura yelled back.

"SHIKAMARU DOESN'T HATE ME!"

"SASUKE DOESN'T THINK I'M TROUBLESOME!"

"Um, Sakura? Yes he does." Tenten raised a finger.

"Oh you stay out of this." Sakura said in a clam tone.

"AT LEAST SHIKAMARU HAS A NICE BODY!"

"SASUKE HAS NICE HAIR!"

"AT LEAST SHIKAMARU DOESN'T HATE THE COLOR PINK!"

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura threw a pillow at Temari, but by instinct, she dodged.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Temari hit Sakura in the head with a pillow.

"No! It you who's gonna get it!" Sakura tackled Temari on the bed and started hitting her with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tenten called as she and Hinata started hitting each other wit pillows.

Now since we all are in it, I'm coming to get ya!" Temari pushed Sakura off of her and hit Hinata.

"Ah! I'm suppose to be your friend! Ok, friend!" Hinata hit Temari in the side.

"I'm comin' to get ya, Sakura!" Tenten charged at Sakura and hit her in the back.

Soon, all of the girls were on the floor and panting to get some breath.

"Shikamaru still looks better." Temari said between gasps of breath.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura hit her in the face with a pillow but with little strength. Temari giggled and got up.

"Any of you want something to drink? I have some lemonade." Temari got up.

"Sure. I'll take a glass." Tenten got up also. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. They also went in the kitchen.

"I like your kitchen, Temari. The color is pretty." Sakura looked around. It was a medium sized kitchen that was a light orange color.

'Thanks. I did it myself. Ok. Tenten, here's your glass. Sakura yours and Hinata yours." Temari got three glasses, also one for herself, becoming four.

"Cheers to girlhood!" Temari announced. They all did cheers and drank the yellow drink gracefully.

"Let's watch a movie." Sakura said out of the blue.

"Finally! I brought The Grudge Two. Me and Ne- I mean me, myself and I watched it. Alone. You didn't think I brought Neji to watch it with me? Of course not! Even though it _was _a little scary. He- I mean uh I held onto my self while Ne- I mean myelf-" Tenten was blushing and sweating waterfalls as she tried to lie. (Note: You can see she isn't that good at it.)

"Save it, Tenten. We all know that you are trying to lie about having Neji over at your house watching T.V. You know you're not very good at lying." Temari said.

"I didn't invite him over to _my_ house. I kind of wanted to go over to his." Tenten put her head down a little.

"So all of those giggling noises were you the other night? I thought it was just Neji dreaming about you or something! What exactly did you two do?" Hinata asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I really can't tell you. He promised me not to-"

"If you don't spill then Lee will be happy to hear that you've been kidnapped." Sakura replied.

"But there is no one to kidnap me."

"My point exactly." Sakura had an evil smirk on her face which creped Tenten out a bit.

"Ok. Ok! I'll tell you but you promise not to tell?"

"We promise." The other three said with their hands raised in the air.

"Ok. I (whisper) so he (whisper, whisper) then we (whisper, whisper, whisper) and then he (whisper, whisper whisper, whisper) and that how you have it." Tenten was red in the face.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO ACTUALLY DID THAT!" Hinata yelled.

"I'll never look at Neji the same way." Sakura shivered.

"I think that was scarier than The Grudge." Temari said as her eyes stayed wide open.

"Let's just watch the movie." Tenten said, trying to get off the subject.

She put it in, but something happened, like nothing ever before.

A/N: I had slight writer's block on here… I think it still came out pretty good. If you all think so, please review! If you don't, just leave an alert or some constructive criticism. (I got that from o0o-Kelly-o0o) Thanks!


	4. Fright Night with the Grudge

A/N: What's up everybody? I know I haven't been updating for long so I'm doing it now. We had to do a musical and I was a dancer. People say I was really good at it. I said they just say that to make me feel good, but they were actually complimenting me. We had skirts for the first dance and these ugly royal, mid-evil dresses on! They are ugly! I'm sorry! Anyways, on with this damn good story. (lol…)

The girls watched in horror as they jumped on each other every now and then, especially Temari, who was suppose to be not afraid.

"AHH!" She shrieked as she jumped on Hinata, who was apparently doing the same.

"MOMMY! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hinata hugged Temari tightly like the grudge girl would come out and kill them in an instantly.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs. She hugged a pillow tightly almost 'til the stuffing came out. Tenten, on the other hand, was looking at them like they were crazy. She sat there, highly annoyed, and watched them shriek in fright.

"Will you three quit it? It's not even that scary!" Tenten yelled at them, getting their attention.

"Who said I was scared? I'm not scared." Temari got off of Hinata and sat back in her seat, acting like nothing happened.

"What are you saying?! This movie is sick, scary, and ADDICTING!" Hinata glued her eyes back on the T.V. and flinched every time the grudge girl or boy showed up, sometimes hiding behind Tenten.

"Yeah right, Temari." Tenten said as the last part of the movie finished up.

The credits started playing as Hinata, Temari, and Sakura sat there, frozen like ice-sickles. They turned to each other and started laughing.

"WOW! That movie was great! The part where the girl took her out of the jacket! Priceless!" Temari smiled.

"No! When she killed the girl in the phone booth!" Hinata suggested.

"I liked it when the blonde girl was killed by the grudge girl and fell from the hospital roof! I was jumping out of my own skin!" Sakura added in.

"Well, I wasn't scared at all!" Tenten folded her hands across her chest to make a folded X.

The girls continued to laugh and talk and gossip about the movie until a very strange being emerged from the ground undetected.

"Now is my chance!" A certain cat boy said in a victory voice.

"Come on, Tenten! You had to have a little scared! Don't even try to lie!" Sakura pointed to her in a straight face. Tenten sighed as she knew she was defeated, but wouldn't show it.

"I WAS NOT SCARED!" Tenten denied as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you-" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the dark being come in behind Tenten, which confused her a bit.

"What are you guys staring at?" Tenten asked. Hinata looked in horro as her finger moved back and forth slowly. Tenten looked behind her and felt a hand on her soulder, hearing the croaking sound the grudge boy and girl make. Tenten glanced at it and became quiet. She looked around and began to scream.

"AHHHHH! THE GRUDGE PEOPLE CAME OUT OF THE T.V. AND IS GOIING TO KILL US!" Tenten, with the others, scrambled around the room like little ants tending to their queen. The croaking soon grew into a rumble of laughter and out came the oh so INFAMOUS cat boy, Kankuro. Still holding his puppet, he burst out in a louder laugh.

"You should've seen the look on your faces! Ahh! Hahahahaha!" Kankuro was holding his stomach and pointed to the half dead girls panting for air.

"Kankuro!" Temari bonked him on the head with her raging fist.

"OWWWWW! That hurt Temari!" Kankuro rubbed his head as Temari rolled her eyes.

"I did you because you and Hinata were spying on me while I was- I was playing with my puppets! Yeah! That's it!" Kankuro raised his finger in the air.

"Yeah right! Playing with Mr. Cookie and Ms. Sugar!" Hinata burst out with that.

"Um, who are Mr. Cookie and Ms. Sugar?' Sakura asked.

"It's his dolls he plays with." Temari answered.

"Oh…" Sakura had a surprised expression on her face.

"I DO NOT PLAY WITH DOLLS!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes you do." Temari said as she lowered her eyelids.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kankuro ran into his room and slammed the door.

"That was random…" Tenten said.

"I know." Hinata added.

Temari yawned as she raised her hands in the air to stretch.

"It's getting late and I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed. Anyone wanna sleep with me in my bed? I have enough room." Temari stopped in her tracks for a minute.

"Me and Sakura have sleeping bags." Tenten informed her, pointed to the silver bag in Temari's room.

"Isn't that Neji's favorite color?" Hinata pointed to Tenten's sleeping bag.

Tenten blushed a little before answering. "Um, maybe?" Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"What ever, Tenten. I'm going to bed also. My sleeping bag is in your room, Temari." Sakura looked at her.

"I guess Hinata will sleep with me. Are you coming?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be there in a minute. I really can't sleep." Hinata, knowing she was lying, just wanted to stay up since she _thought_ Gaara wasn't going to sleep. She was tired as heck and was crying in her mind for some rest but wanted to see Gaara. She was right about Gaara not going to sleep.

"Ok. See ya when you get in there." Temari waved back and jumped on her bed and immediately went under the covers.

"I guess it's just me now." Hinata said to herself, getting down that Gaara wasn't there.

"I'm still awake." A very raspy but low voice shook the ears of Hinata, her face lighting up.

A/N: I was tired on this chapter. I had to put in a quick ending. I'm tired so just review.


	5. Give Me The Remote!

A/N: I have something to say about a certain reviewer. I'm not going to say his name and make him die of embarrassment. (Although you can check how many reviews I've had so far on this story.) This is what he said/typed:

_So far this story is pointless, plotless, and rather OOC. This is what I like to call a "poseur fic." Hence the characters act like normal people their age (or possibly several years younger) listen to archtypical pop that's too bland to reflect anyone's character, and watch crappy movies like The Grudge. I also might point out that Temari does not squeal, and that there should be at least some explanation to Hinata's random and miraculous personality transplant. Even thought it is her goal to be more confident, it's not going to happen overnight, and it seems unlikely that she'd ever become the rebellious, flirtatious airhead you depict her as. And generally, most of the kunoichi in the series are somewhat more mature than you portray them. Sorry, but this is so far off the mark that it hits another continent. _

A/N: WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?? (The cussing is worth it.) I mean, it's my fanfic and way of writing! If someone thinks this is cool then so be it! We all have different minds and opinions! IT'S A DAMN FANFIC FOR PETE'S SAKE! I hate flamers who think they're all that! DAMNIT IT'S A DAMN FANFIC! DON'T YOU GET THE MEMO?? THIS MAKES ME SO MAD!! Ok, I'll try to save my anger for the better….. (Trying to hold anger…) DAMNIT! FUCKING ASSHOLE!! GO FUCK YOUR MOM! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'm done, hopefully… On with this FUCKING GOOD story…….

"Hey, Gaara! Can't sleep much?" Hinata said, teasing him about his demon.

"Very funny now move over." Gaara snatched the remote out from her hands, which startled Hinata, and MADE her move over by scooting her with his bottom. She looked at him like she was thinking about tortring her for the rest of his life, even though he looked cute when he's always angry.

"Nice way with the ladies… NOT." Hinata said in her sarcastic tone, making Gaara grunt.

"Whatever. What were all watching while I was resting from that beating ya'll gave me? I'll kill Temari and that pink-haired brat." Gaara commented in his deadly and raspy voice, like he screamed all day and his voice became hoarse.

"We watched The Grudge Two." Hinata quickly responded.

"OOkay. (I meant to put two Os.)" Gaara surfed the channels and clicked every time a glimpse of a show he didn't like. Flashes of the shows that Hinata did like, were all the ones he didn't.

"Will you stop switching the channels!?" Hinata busted out while trying to get the remote from Gaara.

"Get off of me or you'll die." Gaara held up the remote while his sand started surrounding Hinata's neck.

"I don't care if you're a girl, boy, or anything in between, I WILL kill you." Hinata slowly did as she was told but eyed Gaara right through his skull, but he eyed her back.

'He's so cute when he's agitated!' Hinata screamed in her mind as she kept as staright face on.

"Ok. Fine. I call a truce." Hinata held out her hand while Gaara eyed it like it could do something at any moment.

"Come on! I'm not going to do anything!" hinata had a false smile as she still held out her hand.

"I'm not liking this but I'll calla truce." Gaara held out the hand that didn't have the remote in it.

"But I do!" Hinata pulled his held out arm and hit Gaara in the other one. He immediately dropped the remote because of this sudden urge to fall down and die. He was in confusion of what happened and why his sand didn't protect him at any of his touching interactions with Hinata.

"OW! HOW COULD YOU AND WHY DID YOU TOUCH ME?!" Gaara yelled.

"I don't know how I could touch you but I do know why I did. Since I've memorized all of the chakra points without my Byakugan, I easily found out where your chakra points were, including the ones on your arms." Hinata said in a smart tone, also managing to get the remote for the T.V.

"I really hate you." Gaara said while holding his arm.

"I know you do. Don't you think I just love it?" hinata flipped back onto the "Find Your Date" channel.

"OOOO! This is one of my favorite channels!" Hinata jumped out of her seat and almost into the T.V. screen.

On T.V.

"**_Well, it looks like we have a winner, folks! The person for Hideo is……_** (Drum roll.)**_ Azami Maruyama!"_** The announcer on the T.V. exclaimed. (Crowd applauses.)

"Do we have to watch this stupid-" Gaara was about to finish his sentence until a slapping hand covered his mouth.

"DON'T EVER CALL 'FIND YOUR DATE' STUPID! YOU SANDMAN!" Hinata blurted in his face, and knowing he never liked being called "The Sandman." Gaara, knowing what could happen to him if he dares say it again, he wrestled back into his eat and was bored to death by the show.

"You're lucky your Temari's brother and the races are tomorrow or you wouldn't be showing up." Hinata had a more calm voice than before.

"And if I wasn't? You wouldn't do anything."

"You don't know what I'll do because your Temari's brother! Duh!"

"Whatever." Gaara continued to sigh and rant on about how he didn't want to watch this channel. So he so called "manned up" and snatched the remote away from her.

"Give it back, Gaara! I'm warning you!" Hinata held out her hand.

"Never! I want to watch Monster Gore!" Gaara held back the remote, while turning the channel.

"I don't want to watch that!" 'He is too cute!' Hinata thought and said at the same time. She snatched the controller back.

"I'm watching Find Your Date!" Hinata turned the channel back.

"I'M TAKING IT BEACK!" In this process, Gaara sand didn't even move.

"NEVER!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU GIVE IT BACK!" Gaara then came on top of Hinata, snatched it away from her, and smirked while having victory. Hinata was stunned and out of her mind as her face turned into a candy red and felt the body heat of Gaara. Her eyes shook in surprise while her body shook in tremble. Gaara, was still on top of her.

"What's the big—idea?" Temari came in while rubbing the sleep out of

her eyes and noticing the position Hinata and Gaara were in.

"Am I inter-"

"NO! Um, you've got this all wrong! We were-" Gaara tried to explain himself as he swiftly got off of Hinata.

"Right. You two have fun just don't make me an aunt." Temari giggled as she went back to bed.

"TEMARI!" Gaara yelled but all you could hear was giggles from the room.

"I guess Tenten and Sakura are up." Gaara slammed his back on the place where you rest your back on and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Uhhh… That never happened, right?" hinata got up, finally coming to her senses.

"If Temari saw it, it did." Gaara looked deadly at the girl beside him.

'OMG! HE WAS ON TOP OF ME!! AH! HE FELT SO WARM!' Hinata gave herself praise.

"I'm going to have to burn my body now since you were on it." Hinata dreadfully said.

"Can I watch? Watching somebody die make me thirsty for blood!" Gaara in his usual raspy voice.

"You slowbody, no!" Hinata punched him in the arm.

"What's up with this not protecting Gaara thing?! Every time you get close to me or touch me, my sand doesn't even budge, but when somebody else touches me, it protects me." Gaara said as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me or your sand likes me or something. I'm getting tired anyways so I'm going to check out what the girls are doing. See ya in the morning." Hinata got up and walked into Temari's room, having giggles greet her.

"Man! And I was enjoying this!" Gaara again pushed his body against the couch and slouched down into his seat.

A/N: Ok, if you want to say this was a dumb chapter, go ahead. I really wasn't thinking on this chapter so don't be so hard on the criticizing. Do what I say and use it constructively. Anyways, alerts are good also. See ya!


	6. Pancakes in the Morning!

A/N: Ok, I'm updating now. Is everybody happy? Everyone has begged me to update and now I have! I actually feel like it. Last chapter when Hinata and Gaara got a little close. Kind of nose to nose. (Hehe!) Well, it's the next day and it's the Annual Konoha Races! Enjoy!

Hinata woke up to the smell of pancakes, blueberry, her favorite. She noticed that the others weren't there and decided to follow her senses into the kitchen. She saw Tenten and Sakura already eating.

"Hello Tenten and Sakura. Good morning!" Hinata gave a small wave and the two nodded and smiled.

"Hey Hinata. I've fixed you some pancakes, which I NEVER do. Did you and Gaara sleep well last night?" Temari giggled remembering the little 'incident' Hinata and Gaara had last night.

"Don't remind me. He's the one that took that darn remote." Hinata walked up to Temari and watched her cook some pancakes.

"I'm sensing that you're hungry. I made your favorite. Here you go." Temari handed her a plate with three pancakes on them. Hinata inhaled the pleasing aroma as she sat next to Tenten.

"Darn, now I need a fork." Hinata got up and started to walk to the draw of utensils until Gaara came in and bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going." Gaara, not helping Hinata up, walked over and snatched the plate Temari had of her own pancakes and got a fork from the draw and sat down.

"Excuse me for trying to get a fork." Hinata got up and rolled her eyes as she got a fork.

"Gaara, I think your pancakes are over there." Temari pointed to the griddle sitting upon a counter top and a box of Bisquick mix.

"Uh, where exactly?" He responded back.

"In the box now move!" Temari scooted Gaara over on the floor, well, tried to.

"Never tell me to do something or I'll kill you dead." Gaara's sand protected him from getting hurt.

"Ok do that after you brush your teeth." Temari began eating her pancakes as Gaara got out of the seat and stomped toward the bathroom.

"When did you become so fearless against Gaara, Tem?" Sakura asked as she finished up that last bite of her pancakes.

"I actually don't know. I guess when he saw Hinata almost naked last night he pushed my buttons. He's still my little brother you know." Temari gracefully ate her pancakes.

"He is so rude though. He pushed me on the ground and didn't even help me up." Hinata pouted as she cut her pancakes.

"I know. I guess it's just something in the air. I can't wait for today, though. I hope you brought tennis shoes!" Tenten put her plate in the sink and sat back down.

"The races are today and I can't wait to Nej- I mean uh everybody!" Tenten tried again to hide her blush but the poor girl was too obvious.

"Just say his name, Ten. What's so bad about the name, 'Neji'?" Sakura asked as she too put her plate in the sink.

"It's nothing. I just love his name that's all."

"Or you probably love him." Temari ducked her head back down to her pancakes to try to hide the little comment.

"I do not!" Tenten playfully hit Temari in the arm as she giggled.

"You know, Ten, you are too obvious." Hinata just shook her head, which made Tenten have a sweat drop on her face.

"I know. I'm going to go get dressed so if you need me, don't call me." Tenten dreadfully dragged herself into Temari's room and closed the door.

"I'm going to go see if she might need some help and not have a Neji breakdown. I'm going to get dressed, too." Sakura got up from the table, pushed her chair in, and walked to the room.

"I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" Hinata gave a half-smile that dug into her cheeks.

"No, it's just Gaara when he comes back out here. Are you done with your pancakes?" Temari asked as she pointed to the play-over pancakes.

"I guess so. Let Gaara have them. Just let me do this." Hinata coughed on her pancakes. Temari grinned and shook her head as she dragged hinata into the bedroom. Gaara soon came out to the hearing of giggles that passed him as he went by. She shrugged and gave an evil look at the pancakes before. He looked around for a moment before getting a fork and some syrup and ate the pancakes.

"It has a bite to it." He nodded in agreeing that the pancakes were good.

"I just wish Hinata was with me." He said to himself.

In the room, the girls were almost finished with getting dressed. You could hear yellings like, "THOSE ARE MY SHOES!" or "GIVE ME BACK ME SHIRT!" or even, "WHY AM I IN THIS WORLD!?". The door came to open and four girls, almost in the same outfits, stepped out. Tenten had on come blue tennis shoes with white lining, long tube socks that had white stripes on the sides and the base color was blue, kind of like what baseball players wear, she had on some blue shorts with white lining on the sides, a shirt that was white with splashes of blue, and blue hair ribbons that tied her buns. Temari had on purple shoes like Tenten, shorts like Tenten, and the shirt like Tenten with purple hair ties. Sakura had on pink while Hinata had on green.

"Don't we all look fabulous!" Sakura put her arms in the air as she said that.

"I don't look fabulous, I look wonderful!" Hinata said.

"Oh whatever. Let's go brush our teeth. I can smell Tenten's breath from a mile away!" Temari raced to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get enough of you Temari!" Tenten chased Temari in the bathroom followed by Sakura and Hinata. They didn't notice Gaara until they came back out.

"I guess we better get going if we want to set up." Hinata said as they came back out.

"I really don't feel like walking. Gaara, you finished yet?" Temari asked him as she looked at his plate.

"Maybe, maybe not." Gaara chewed his last bit of food.

"You are. Use your sand to float us to the park."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and I'm older, now hurry up." Temari pulled Gaara chair from under the table.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. Come on before I kill all of you." Gaara went outside and used his hands to send up the sand on a round shaped being. It lowered itself for them to get them on.

"Go and get on. I don't have time to-" Gaara was cut off by the hand of Tenten.

"Don't you get tired of talking about people?" She hopped on the sand thing. (I don't have a name for it…)

"This actually isn't so bad." Tenten kind of hopped in her seat.

"I guess I'll go next." Temari hopped on, and then it was Sakura. When it was Hinata's turn. She eyed Gaara.

"What are you looking at?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing in my eyes." Hinata jumped on the sand and looked away from Gaara as the other three girls giggled. He continued to eye Hinata. 'She looks sexy when she's feisty like that.' Gaara smirked.

'Why must he be so cute?' Hinata thought.

'Today will be really interesting.' Temari smirked and nodded her head.

'I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun!' Sakura smiled.

'I wonder what Neji will be having for dinner tonight. I can always ask Hinata, but Neji might get suspicious…' Ok, Tenten was just weird on this one….

Their thoughts ended as they came to a grassland with a life size statue of the Yondaime Hokage. (the fourth) He was on there because of what he did to seal the Demon Fox into Naruto.

"Wait, what happened to Kankuro, or did we not bring him?" Temari thought hard.

"I think we forgot about him this morning…" Sakura said as they unloaded from Gaara's floating sand.

"Oh well. Just checking." Temari went over to Baki, her sensei to set up with the balloons for the fight.

"I guess I'll help Gai-sensei with setting up the rules for the wheel barrel racing." Tenten walked over to the green-spandexed man.

"I'm going over Kakashi-sensei to help blow up the inflatable obstacle races. See ya." Sakura ran over to the spikey, near cyan haired man with a little yellow book with a red circle and a line through it on it.

"I might as well help Kurenai-sensei with the rope for tug-o-war. See ys Gaara." Hinata sped over to the ribboned lady with a red sleeve holding a rope.

'She smells so good.' Gaara, hiding his emotions like always, inhaled the last bit of Hinata's fragrance before going over to the statue of Yondaime. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, came Naruto and Kiba.

A/N: WHOO! YEAH! I UPDATED! Yay! I wonder what happened when they got there… Ok I need some ideas to get Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, Lee, Shino, Choji, Konohamaru and his friends, Sasuke, and that's all. I need A LOT of ideas. Any one of these will be accepted. People, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas just for the heck of it! I won't update as soon as you want me to! I want to thank pigs103 for having the most reviews! (2….) Keep the reviews coming! See ya!


	7. Things REALLY Start To Heat Up!

A/N: YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOIN TO DELETE IT DIDN'T YOU? Well, I thought about it and I said hey, why should I delete such a good story? Why the heck would I? Anyways, I would've updated sooner than this if I ONLY HAD SOME IDEAS BUT YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY!!! Gosh! How mean can you people be?  Anyways, my report card came out and I got As and Bs. My pre-algebra grade when down by ten points and I'm so frickin mad.. I hate my school, you know.. Ok, back to the story!

"Hey there, Gaara!" Naruto waved at the red-head before him. All Gaara did was nod. Kiba gave a short wave and followed Naruto.

"I didn't think you would be here." Naruto laughed at himself. Gaara just glared at him and continued to glance toward the working Hinata. Gaara's hormones were acting up so badly. He could see Hinata sweat and he loved it when she bent over. He was practically about to go over there and hug her with all of his might, but he couldn't do that… You know.. sexual harassment charges.. yeah.. you know…

"So do you know where Hinata's at?" Kiba asked, knocking Gaara out of his day dream. Gaara gave a surprising look at first. He wasn't paying attention to neither of them. Instead, he was studying Hinata inch by inch and never took one look from her.

"Did you hear me, sandman?" Kiba asked again, this time with more force. Gaara had glared at him and pointed to his 'love.' Kiba smiled and started to run to her, but a hand pulled on his shirt, making him fall backwards on his bottom. Naruto laughed at the dog boy.

"She doesn't want to be disturbed. Why do you think I'm standing here?" Gaara asked Kiba as he came from the ground, dusting off the excess dirt he had on his body. Kiba raised a confused eyebrow. He didn't know Gaara liked Hinata. He probably didn't know that he himself liked Hinata.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked him with his arms folded. Now Gaara started to panic. He couldn't think of an excuse for him and he surely didn't want to pour out his feelings to them. He had to think of something quick and I mean quick.

"I'm wait-" Kiba started off. He was interrupted by his blonde haired companion.

"She's working, stupid. Can't you see?" Naruto pointed to the Hyuuga heiress. Immediately Kiba was hypnotized by her movements. He watched her work with Kurenai and saw her take breaths into her mouth. He watched as her bust moved with her. Now he was getting thoughts and his hormones were starting to act up. He was turning red. Naruto was the same way. All three of the boys were now starting to hurt in places and turn as red as Gaara's hair, maybe even redder.

"Maybe she might need some help…" Kiba looked at the other two, saving them from even more pain. They were all sweating just thinking about watching Hinata. They've never felt that way toward a girl, or any girl for that matter.

"Yeah…" Naruto glanced at the two. He was about to go to Hinata and ask for help, but then he saw Kiba and Gaara already racing to her.

"HEY!" Naruto soon caught up with them. If there was one thing he truly wanted in the world, besides being Hokage, was for him to have Hinata all for himself. Naruto was very stubborn and he would get what he wanted, or would he? Even if he didn't, he would still try to win her heart with everything he could do.

Soon, they were all surrounding Hinata. They were panting hard and sweating. Their hair had become slick and stuck to their red faces. She looked up to see three boys hurling around her. She was confused. Why were three boys standing around her and here? What was their problem? Before she could say hi, the three boys broke out in unison,

"CAN WE HELP YOU??" They said in one big breath. Hinata, again, was confused, but then she laughed at them. Kurenai knew what was going on. She could tell when a boy likes a girl and the other way around. She chuckled to herself but kept quiet.

"I think we've got it ok here, boys. But thanks for asking." Hinata smiled at all three of them. They all sighed and walked back over to their little spot by the Yondaime staute. Before the others could see, Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear.

"_I'll by you a slushie after you get done….."_ As Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, she was tickled by his breath blowing on the little hairs of them. Naruto pulled a hair out of her pink kissed face. She giggled and continued working.

While this whole situation was progressing, nosey friends of Hinata watched closely.

"What do you think he said?" A certain wind mistress asked as she kept glancing at Shikamaru every now and then.

"I think he said something nasty." Sakura began to have mental pictures of what he said, that she was all disgusted by. She soon turned the color of her hair.

"Must you be so perverted, Sakura? Well, I think he said that he loved her and wanted to be with her by the lake and-" Tenten started off, but Temari interrupted the bun haired kunoichi.

"Do you wish Neji told you that?"

"Well, if I said, 'kind of,' would you gold it against me?"

"Knowing me, yes." Temari gave a smirk.

"Maybe we'll find out when we pair those three together." Sakura rubbed her hands together in an evil manner. This is going to get good.

A/N: CHEESY I KNOW!! I was bored and stuff was happening and I FELT LIKE UPDATING OK!??! BLAH! Anyways, I just wanted to say I am NOT going to delete this story and it will continue like I continued Riko the Miko. So REVIEW!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! (cough) I really have to work on that evil laugh…..

Random Person: Yes you do

Oh go milk a cow


	8. She's a playaaa

A/N: Don't ask why I haven't updated in a while

A/N: Don't ask why I haven't updated in a while. It's a long story…

Hinata finally finished setting up the equipment. She looked around to find her 3 friends watching from afar. Noting that they were giggling, she started to walk towards them with a suspicious look. Her walk was kind of bouncy and lazy; her face was a flushed pink; her hair was coming apart. She stood in front of the 3 and put her hands on her hips.

"What so funny?" Hinata scanned over the girls. Temari was the first to notice she was there. She put a hand over her mouth to cover her giggling. She nudged the other two on either side of her to stop. Tenten pushed her back, but she noticed why she had nudged her. Sakura couldn't control herself. She was beat red from laughing.

"Oh Hinata. Its nothing. Just that Naruto got a little close to you there." Temari stated in between giggles. She put her hands on her hips and bent over a little. Sakura and Tenten nodded.

"Oh! That? He said he was gonna get me a slushie or something." Hinata waved her hand as if she didn't care. She stood with one leg straight and one bent.

"Mhmm. I bet." Tenten folded her arms and walked passed her to the front of the park to the microphone.

"Hinata, you've got all three of those boys under your spell. Even Gaara. Face it, hun, you're a playaaaaa." Sakura also walked passed her and went up to the mike along with Tenten. All Temari did was shake her head and followed.

"Huh?" Hinata ran back to them. Hinata began to explain to them until she heard a mike turning on.

Tenten turned on the mike.

"Check, check 1 2." She tapped the microphone a few times. She caught the people's attention at the park.

"Welcome again to another year of the Annual Konoha Races! Its your hosts Tenten," She gave the mike to Sakura.

"Sakura!" The two had roaring claps form the crowd.

"Temari!" Sakura had passed it to her. The crowd had even more claps for her.

"Ino!" No one gave an applause for her. The group wasn't even sure where she came from.

"And Hinata!" Hinata did a small pose at the end of her introduction. The crowd had the most applause for her.

"Well we're going to announce the groups." Hinata ruffled with a piece a paper with the names on it.

"Group 1: Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke."

"What a drag. I don't wanna be with that lame emo kid." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and looked up with sighing.

"I heard that, deer boy." Sasuke walked over to him with an evil glare; his hands also in his pockets.

"Come on! Can't we settle this with something to eat?" Chouji stepped in with his hands in a chip bag. Crumbs were all over his face and shirt.

"Ugh." The other two shook their heads.

"Group 2: Shino, Neji, and Lee." Hinata announced while looking around for them.

"Damnit." Shino slowly turned toward the energetic, bushy-browed boy. Those green tights scared him.

"NEEJJII!! We are together even in the races! We can win with our will-power!" Lee clenched his fists together.

"Lee, for once, just shut up." Neji walked passed Lee over to Shino.

"How do you handle this guy?" Shino asked.

"You get use to it. Especially if you have Gai as a sensei."

"Ohh. I see." Shino nodded and stood quietly by the Hyuuga. Both watched Lee as he rambled on to Gai about the races.

All attention was at Hinata again.

"Group 3: Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba." Hinata turned to look at them.

All three were surprised to hear that. "WHAT?!" The 3 guys looked at each other with a deathly gleam in their eyes. Each of them growled of hissed at each other.

"How'd I get paired with these two anyways?" Gaara folded his arms over his chest. He stared blankly at the two before him.

"This is the EXACT reason why I didn't want to come today. I knew I was gonna be paired with you two." Kiba turned his back on his two teammates.

"Well then. You two can just go to hell!" Naruto folded his arms also, while stomping in place.

"Get together everyone!" Sakura said cheerfully. She grabbed the mike out of Hinata's hand, only wanting attention from Sasuke. He sighed.

"Our first race for the day is tug-o-war! Group 1 and 2, please take your mark!" Sakura lead them to a long, thick rope by the center of the field. She noticed Sasuke was right behind her. She slowly bent over to pick up the rope.

Sasuke paid no attention to her.

'_Ohh man….' _Sakura dreaded in her mind. She tried so hard for him to notice her.

"Okay. I'm going to hold the rope in the middle." As she explained, the two teams were ready to pull.

"Whoever gets this flag to their side first wins and you move to the next round. The loser has to sit out. Are you ready?" Sakura looked at both teams. Each of the boys nodded. On the teams, Shino and Shikamaru were in the front, then came Chouji and Lee, and last Sasuke and Neji were in the back.

"PULL!" Sakura let go of the rope. Simultaneously, the two boys both started to tug with all their might. They both started to tug back. All of them started to turn red.

Shikamaru felt them losing. Sasuke felt like he was pulled harder than the three. The two of them started to tug harder and fall backwards. Their feet became slippery. They knew why.

"Chouji! What are you doing?!" Shikamaru looked back to see him getting tired. Chouji was breathing heavily and panting. Sweat began to drop down his face. He began to fall down.

"Oh damn." Sasuke said, while starting to let go of the rope.

"We lost." So the two let go of the rope. The other team fell down, winning by default.

"I want some chips." Chouji said in between pants. He was spread out on the ground.

"You really need to get a better team mate, Shikamaru." Sasuke started to walk off, but Shikamaru pulled his collar back.

"You know I'm really tired of you and your smartass." Shikamaru was about to punch Sasuke until a quick-hand stopped him. Both of the boys looked up.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked amazed. She was stand there, holding Shikamaru's fist. She had rage in her eyes. Her face was down towards the ground.

"Hurt him and you die." She said in a dark voice. She didn't dare look up. Shikamaru had a sudden fright in his body. He slowly let go of Sasuke's collar, pushing him and then walking over to Chouji.

Sakura looked up and blinked. She stared into space for a while before turning to Sasuke. She started to fake-laugh and scratched her head. She put one hand behind her back while looking at Sasuke.

"That was pretty cool." Sasuke said to her and walked off like nothing happened.

Sakura began to blush. Her eyes became big. She raced over to Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. She began to jump up and down.

"HE SAID THAT WAS PRETTY COOL!" Sakura began to dance and sing her own song.

"Looks like someone's happy." Temari watched the girl dance with both hands on her hip, leaning slightly towards her right.

All three of the girls began to laugh.

"Looks like Gaara's team is up next." Hinata said while sighing. She looked to her left to see three boys staring at her. She cautiously waved at them and gave a weary smile. The three waved back, thinking that she was waving to one individual.

"Ugh. I guess I am a _playaaa."_

A/N: Well I finally updated! You likey this chappie? I don't even know if I did my best on this. Ohh well. REVIEW!


End file.
